


Chocolates

by valammar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valammar/pseuds/valammar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my submission for greyallison‘s Dragon Age Smutty Fanfiction Writing Contest on Tumblr. The prompt is “Celebration.”</p><p>Summary: Josephine has a special treat planned for Assan’s nameday.</p><p>UPDATE: I MADE RUNNER-UP! NOW WITH ART!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates

“I want those red currant rolls the cook makes.”

Josephine hung her head and sighed. “Darling, Cook makes those rolls every morning regardless!”

“But those are what I want…?”

Assan’s clan didn’t honor namedays with the same dedication as humans. She explained that they recognized them, sure. A nameday marked when one was old enough to hunt; when one was old enough to take a lover; and, of course, they marked one’s coming of age as the day they choose their vallaslin. When Josephine learned that her lover was turning another year older, she had asked if she wanted a gift and Assan didn’t quite understand the nature of the question.

In Antiva City, one’s nameday was always a momentous occasion. The entire block would contribute and throw a festive neighborhood banquet in one’s honor. The streets were always filled with music and merriment – as well as a fair amount of shady dealings using the parties as cover to conduct illegal business. Nevertheless, Josephine was adamant in making her Inquisitor’s special day one to remember. If food is what she requested, then food shall be her gift, and she’d rather be sent spiraling to the Void if that gift came in the form of a humble sweet roll. No, no. Her love would sample her first chocolates, decadent and crafted to perfection from the finest artisans in Thedas. The longer she spent compiling letters, the more her plan came to fruition.

First, a letter to Luc d’Eglantine, famed Orlesian chocolatier in Val Royeaux. Next, she wrote a formal inquiry to clan Lavellan in the Free Marches. Finally, she placed an order with Skyhold’s seamstress for a simple satin sash.

When the day arrived, Assan was instructed to wait in her quarters for a _surprise_ – one of her favorite words. Josephine carried the confections on a marvelous gold and pink marble tray, each evenly spaced by her own hands. When she reached the top of the stone steps, she saw Assan sitting cross-legged on the bed in a pair of comfortable leggings and one of Josephine’s blouses. The lithe elf was fond of wearing her clothing, even if she practically drowned in them. The neckline was much too wide for her diminutive frame and draped off of her shoulder, exposing her moon white skin. Paired with her doe eyes and eager expression, she looked unintentionally seductive.

Assan sat up on her knees once Josephine set the tray down on the bed, trying to get a better look. “What are those?”

Josephine smiled. “In due time, my love. But first, I need you to be still.” Presenting the black satin sash to her, Assan grinned. She held it up to her lover’s eyes and tied it. “Comfortable?”

“Ooh, yes! Is this part of the surprise?”

“Most assuredly,” she said.

She chose a plain chocolate at first, to introduce her palate to the new flavors. This particular piece had a firm exterior that melted almost instantly from its excesses of fatty butter and sweetened milk. “Open your mouth,” she said, placing the morsel on her tongue.

She watched as Assan’s face contorted, chewing thoughtfully before groaning with delight. “Josie, this is incredible! Are you going to tell me what it is now?”

 _She likes it!_ “It’s called chocolate. This next taste is an Orlesian delicacy called a ‘truffle.’ You’ll find it is soft and silky, with notes of Crystal Grace stem for spice.” She fed her another piece and she hummed in approval, taking time to savor it before swallowing.

“Well, what did you think?”

“I think I like my chocolate the way I like my women: soft, silky and spicy.”

“Oh, hush!” She giggled, reaching for the final piece. It was a crunchy, bittersweet bark. “This one was a collaboration piece. I do hope you enjoy it.” Assan already had her mouth open like a fledgling, drumming on her thighs in anticipation and Josephine couldn’t help but smile with pride over her enthusiasm for her gift.

She chewed for a few moments before her face contorted, recognizing the familiar flavor. “Da’adahl berries?! Josie, how did you get them?”

“It did take some planning. I wrote to your clan and your family was more than willing to gather some, stating that they were a favorite dessert of yours as a child. I had arranged for a caravan on its way to Val Royeaux to collect them and a chocolatier was more than willing to incorporate them into a special order. Do you like it? Truly?”

“I _love_ it! Best surprise ever!” She was still blindfolded and sitting on her knees, munching freely on her treat and Josephine felt overjoyed that her hard work paid off. She joined her giddy lover in kneeling on the bed and placed her hands on Assan’s hips. The elf quit chewing and put the remaining chocolate down on the tray. “Best _nameday_ ever,” she added.

“There is one more element to the surprise,” Josephine said.

“Oh?”

Gripping her hips tighter, she placed a tender kiss on her cheek, peppering her way toward her ear where she whispered, “Yes, but you must leave the sash on.” Assan’s smile turned sultry.

“I think I can manage that.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Josephine massaged tender circles into her pelvis as she doted on her neck, sucking and licking at her throat and reveling in the soft sighs Assan made. She followed her way downward, adding gentle nibbles to her collar bone and then placing wet, caring kisses to her exposed shoulder. Meanwhile, her hands had already moved up her torso, underneath the oversized shirt, stopping just below her pert breasts before surprising her with a sharp bite.

“Ah!” Assan keened and Josephine took advantage of her surprise to tease at her nipples. Her lover shuddered and whined with every circle of her thumbs, placing her hands on either side of her head to hold her in place while she soothed the bite her tongue. It was intoxicating; the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, was blinded and completely vulnerable to the pleasure _she_ was giving her. A potent feeling, to be sure.

She pulled the blouse off of her in one quick motion and admired the goose pimples that formed on her newly exposed, milky skin. The anxious rise and fall of her perky breasts, just begging to be sucked. Josephine felt her own arousal building, and by the time she sealed her mouth over a nipple she was _aching_. Simply listening to her lover’s sublime moans was heady enough, but her nails dragging across her back while she suckled was irresistible. Josephine rose up and pulled Assan flush against her. As she pressed a passionate kiss to her lips, she intertwined their legs together. Brushing their tongues together, she guided the waist of her leggings down until she had enough room to cup her naked sex.

Hot, wet and wanting, the Antivan’s long, nimble fingers rolled across Assan’s swollen bud, swallowing every moan as she ground her still-clothed arousal against her thigh. Pressing her hand firmly against her back, she broke their kiss to suck and tease at her neck.

“Oh, Josie!” she keened. She was _writhing_ , but held tightly in place while Josephine glided two fingers into her. They bucked together, Josephine rolling her hips _hard_ against her thigh as Assan rode her hand. She could feel her silken walls start to convulse and knew she was close. The thought of her Inquisitor quivering around her was enough to bring her over the edge.

They came together, each holding the other close. Josephine nuzzled her, enjoying the feel of her lax and limber in her arms. The moment was short-lived, for in a moments Assan pushed Josephine onto the pillows and yanked the sash off of her face. She made quick work of removing her leggings entirely before crawling between her legs.

“That was incredible. However will I thank you?” she smirked.

“Worry not, my love! Today is about _you_ ,” she emphasized, but Assan was already pulling her smalls down.

“It _is_ about me!” she said, kissing up her inner thigh and pushing her dress away from her stomach. “And what _I_ want, right?” More kisses. She was so close.  The heat of her breath was enough to light that fire in her core again. “Besides: this…” Her grey eyes were locked on her own as she slowly – _slowly –_ dragged her tongue upward, giving her clit one delicate circle. “…Is better than _any_ chocolate.”

“Maker, Assan!”

Her Inquisitor hummed in approval as each roll of her tongue made her all but wail. She was still tender from moments before, still swollen as Assan sucked and teased, paying her back in kind. She alternated between, long, hard strokes with the flat of her tongue to fast sweeps across her clit, back and forth. All the while she _groaned_ , the vibrations making her core hotter, tighter, hotter, faster, more, please, tighter, more until one final long lick brought her over the edge.

She didn’t let up on her assault until Josephine’s body went limp, greedily lapping up the evidence of her release.

“Oh, blessed Andraste,” was all Josephine managed to say. Assan chuckled and crawled on top of her to place loving kisses on her cheeks, chin, forehead and nose.

“Thank you, Josie.”

“The pleasure is all mine, my love.”

She smiled. “Now I can’t wait to celebrate _your_ nameday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can view the prize fanart here: http://nsfw-grey.tumblr.com/post/133162985552/contest-prize-time-this-is-for-the-lovely
> 
> I am very thankful to have earned runner-up. To be honest, I didn't expect an F/F pairing to gain any votes and I was just to humbled to be named. Thank you all for voting and continuing to share your support here and on Tumblr!


End file.
